


Two Days

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Cats, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's giving himself one weekend to decide whether or not to keep a cat he saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Lend (251-500 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

“Two days,” he told the not-quite-kitten as he put the bowl of chicken scraps on the floor. “Two days before I'm back on duty. If I decide not to keep you myself, I promise I'll find you a good home.”

“Moraw?”

“Lucky, I'm not a cat person. Hell, I'm not really a people person either.” He turned back to the icebox to start getting his own breakfast ready.

A furry head bumped into his ankle.

...

Lucky was incredibly well socialized, he realized as the day wore on.

“Just why did anyone try to throw you away?” he asked after dinner, scratching behind her ears.

There was no answer, of course.

...

 _He had been ordered into Gran's tent just as breakfast ended._

He knew what was coming...

 _He had been told to report for the day's orders._

It never changed, no matter how much he thrashed in the night, no matter Winry'd said she'd forgiven him...

 _The sheet of paper was slid across the table._

Something bumped into him.

 _He read the orders, saw the names, scanned the charges twice. “Sir?”_

“Mrow?”

 _“Do you realize how many men we've lost this month in that sector, Mustang?”_

“MROWWWOWWWWAOWWWWWW!”

He woke, heart pounding. The sheets were already wet from fear sweat – no surprise, he knew how that nightmare ended – and he could feel himself shaking.

“Mraow?”

It took a moment to remember the cat – he'd only rescued the little thing last night – and realize what had just happened.

Lucky had realized he was having a nightmare, and had intentionally woken him up. Long before the worst of it had started.

“Lucky, you keep doing that and I will give you all the fish you could ever want.”

...

He woke to sunlight on his face.

Apart from the one nightmare, it had been a decent night, and it had been far easier to get back to sleep than usual. He supposed that was from knowing he'd be woken up again if he entered another nightmare – or resumed the same one.

Lucky was sitting on her makeshift cushion-bed, grooming herself fastidiously and looking quite pleased.

He looked down over the edge of the bed. Three dead pantry mice were lined up right where he usually put his feet in the morning.

He looked at Lucky. “Those were inside the house?”

“Mrr.”

...

When he climbed into the car Monday morning, Hawkeye passed him the lint roller she often used to get Black Hayate's stray fur off her uniform. “I think you may need to borrow this, sir.”

He looked down. There were little gray strands of fur everywhere.

“Thank you. A neighbor threw out a cat Friday night.”

“I suppose you'll be offering it to Fuery?”

He laughed. “Not a chance. She likes waking me up from nightmares, and she's an incredible mouser. She stays.”

Hawkeye smiled knowingly. “You'd better keep that roller, sir.”


End file.
